


Sumas y la cobras después

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [6]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: "Se acabó el salseo", Fluff and Angst, M/M, Menciones de Wigetta, Romance, Slash, Son todo pero son nada, Todo duele
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangel cambiaría muchas cosas, y probablemente una de ellas sería su relación con Rubén. Probablemente lo haría todo más fácil, con menos dolor en la madrugada y actuación tras la cámara, con más besos, risas y dedos tocando aquí o allá. </p><p>El problema es que han llegado al punto en que solo esperan que uno de ellos colapse, se rompa y ya no pueda seguir el juego de los amigos que son más que amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sumas y la cobras después

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando comencé a escribir esto, no tenía la más mínima intención de que acabara así. Yo solo quería un fic doméstico/fluff de ellos en Los Ángeles. Pero venga, que jamás he podido hacer las cosas fáciles. Además de ese "Se acabó el salseo" que tocó un poco más hondo de lo que hubiera querido.

Le toca la espalda justo donde la camisa se ha levantado y ha dejado la piel expuesta. Son dos segundos de contacto, donde sus yemas raspan con suavidad la piel, donde la acarician y hacen un poco de presión. Retira su mano de manera rápida, porque alguien los podría ver y ese no es el plan. La gente de alrededor ni se molesta en voltear a verlos, pero tan pronto tiene la mirada de Rubén encima siente la necesidad de volver a tocarle, solo para joderle un poco más, pero no lo hace, se sonríe y retrocede tres pasos que su amigo avanza después, con la sonrisa de camaradería impresa en su cara. A unos metros les gritan sus nombres y tienen que hacer caso, porque si no, cuál es la idea de ir en grupo. Así que Mangel le voltea la cara antes de enfilarse en dirección de Alex, que les mira con una ceja arqueada y el esbozo de una sonrisa. Rubén le sigue detrás, con el tacto de los dedos de Mangel quemándole la piel.

Miguel cuenta en su mente los segundos, se toca los dedos con el pulgar y aprieta su mano en un puño. Cinco veces en esa mañana y todavía no es la hora de la comida, así que no tiene idea de qué va a hacer la próxima vez que quiera tocarle, que quiera hacer algo que no se puede hacer en público, que no pueden hacer porque si no la vida sería más complicada de lo que ya.

(Y a ellos no les gusta complicarse, no les gusta tener que aguantar a los fans gritando, insultándolos o clamando sus nombres mientras ellos viven su vida. No les gusta pensar que hay gente que podría reconocerlos si se besan en la calle, si se toman de la mano o si Mangel le da un beso en el cuello, como los de la media noche que están rodeados de silencio e intimidad. A ellos no les gusta complicarse, así que es mejor así, es mejor reprimir las ganas y que nadie sepa nada).

*

Samuel le sonríe y Mangel bufa por lo bajo, enfocando de a poco su mirada en Rubius, que no deja de reírse por algo que Alex les está contando. Puede verle los hoyuelos y la manera en que sus dedos se enrollan y luego se relajan cuando se ríe, en las arrugas que se hacen alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonríe y que luego se suavizan cuando le mira a él, cuando sus ojos parecen agrandarse y llenarse de amabilidad y cariño.  

―No sé cómo lo hacen―susurra Samuel a un lado y Mangel voltea la cara para toparse con su semblante serio y los ojos fijos en Guillermo―. No sé.

―Te acostumbras―responde, mirándose las uñas y teniendo un ataque repentino de timidez, como si mirar a Rubius ya fuera algo indecente―. Son cosas que pasan.

―No sé cómo han llegado a ello―flexiona sus brazos y suelta aire―, no sé cómo nosotros podríamos hacerlo también.

Mangel se queda callado, porque sabe que no hay una técnica para que las cosas evolucionen de tal manera, para que las situaciones se den o las personas actúen así o asá. Solo sabe de su amistad con Rubén, de lo mucho que significa para ambos y lo temerosos que pueden llegar a estar por ello. Solo sabe que ellos no son nada, pero son todo; que no son pareja, pero tampoco solo amigos, que Rubén le besa bajo la cornisa de una ventana en épocas de lluvia y le empuja contra la puerta cuando se enoja, que duerme a su lado en la cama pero nunca le da la mano en la calle. Que Mangel le besa la nuca después de susurrarle promesas imposibles en el oído, que duermen con el calor escurriéndose por sus brazos pero son cosas que hacen los amigos. Miguel Ángel aún no sabe qué clase de amigos se besan y se acuestan, no sabe qué clase de amigos se quieren hasta doler, hasta ir a las cuatro de la madrugada a por solo un beso desesperado, para poder dormir o ahogarse en penas. No sabe a qué clase de amigos es a los que se les ama de una manera diferente, pero sabe que duele, y que Vegetta y Willy sufrirían igual o más que ellos.

―Estoy seguro que no quieren―se ríe, volviendo a enfocar su atención en el noruego―, no quieren terminar así, sin ser nada pero ser todo. Sin tener el derecho.

―Solo sé que estar así no me gusta.

―A la larga es lo mejor―la habitación se vuelve a llenar de ruido mudo, y las risas de los demás van quedándose apagadas, siendo sumergidas por el cambio repentino en el ambiente, ahora cargado de seriedad―; al final te cansas y todo pende de un hilo.

―¿Si pudieras, harías las cosas diferentes?

―Sí―contesta rápido y honesto, con los ojos fijos en Rubén.

Mangel cambiaría muchas cosas, y probablemente una de ellas sería su relación con Rubén. Probablemente lo haría todo más fácil, con menos dolor en la madrugada y actuación tras la cámara. Quizá le daría la mano en la calle, o tal vez una sonrisa a lo lejos, pero lo haría diferente, por él, por Rubén, porque ambos ya están tan cansados que duda que aguanten mucho más. Mangel ha llegado a un punto en que solo espera que uno de los dos sea el que dé el paso final y aunque le duele pensarlo sabe que a la larga sería lo mejor.

―¿Mangel, Vegetta, qué hacéis ahí? Acercaros

Sin embargo, cuando llega a su lado y siente sus dedos fríos rozar los suyos, y ve la sonrisa esbozándose en la esquina de su boca, Mangel solo puede suspirar en silencio y sumar una más para cobrarlas después, mientras la ciudad esté apagada y ellos tengan el tiempo del mundo para volver a tocarse como si fuera la primera vez. Mangel solo puede esperar y dejarse caer al vacío, sin importarle que vaya a doler y salga mal parado; sin darle importancia al cansancio y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, los enojos o los besos que no deberían de ser de sólo amigos. Miguel puede dejar eso de lado y concentrarse en ellos, como ahora, como siempre.

Es cuando sus dedos se rozan, cuando Rubius se acerca a susurrarle algo al oído, que Mangel nota a Samuel desde enfrente y le ve rozar el dorso de la mano con la cadera de Willy antes de que éste le sonría sincero.

Deja de prestar atención cuando siente el beso detrás de su oreja, y voltea curioso hacia su mejor amigo, que le sonríe y aprieta su mano.

―¿Llevas la cuenta?

Miguel entonces le sonríe también, olvidándose de dónde están o con quienes. Solo puede pensar en eso, en ellos creciendo sin cuidado.

―Siete.

Rubén le sonríe y le cuela un dedo en la cinturilla del pantalón y es la misma sonrisa que le da ocho horas después, cuando las luces de la habitación están apagadas y Mangel puede jugar a recorrer todos los caminos en su piel, mientras el cansancio se va acumulando y ambos esperan pacientes a que uno de ellos colapse y se rompa, a que no pueda seguir con el juego, con los amigos que son más que amigos.

*

Es cuando Rubén mira a Mangel con Vegetta que siente la fisura, las líneas irregulares comenzando a esparcirse por dentro, quebrándolo. Se muerde los labios antes de pasar una mano por el hombro de su mejor amigo y rozar sus labios con la oreja del contrario. Solo hubiera deseado durar un poco más.

  


End file.
